All It Took
by Lonesome Bird
Summary: One final slushie was what broke Rachel Berry. She's done with McKinley, so she transfers to The Lima Academy School for the Arts, an all girl's school with an excellent glee club. Filling a prompt that an Anon suggested. Eventual Faberry.
1. The Final Slushie

**All It Took**

**Chapter 1**

A _Glee _fanfiction by Lonesome Bird

-0-0-0-

Hello everyone, welcome to my first multi-chaptered fic! The prompt was given to me by an Anon in his/her review for my Faberry one shot, _In Which Quinn Fabray Finds the Irony in Her Life._

**The prompt was as follows: **Sick of being bullied and alone, Rachel transfers to the female equivalent of  
Dalton Academy. Quinn starts to miss Rachel. A friendship starts to blossom  
between the girls outside of school.

Bonus points if New Directions visit Rachel's new school to check out the  
competition/improve inter-glee club relations and Rachel's glee club perform  
for them. Kinda want Rachel to do "Teenage Dream" (ala Blaine & the Warblers)  
but doesn't have to be. Cue swooning by Quinn...and maybe a few others.

So, here ya' go, Anon! I hope you enjoy. As previously stated, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, and obviously, AU. There are spoilers up until 2.01. The events in this story are intended to happen after that. Also, I don't really have any idea where this story is going as of yet. I'm flying by the seat of my pants, folks. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and intend no copyright infringement. This will be eventual Faberry and will most likely earn the M rating that I am giving it.**

* * *

One final slushie was all it took to break Rachel Berry.

As the frozen treat hit her with all the blast of an arctic wind, she decided in that moment, she was done with McKinley High. Rachel went to her locker, retrieved her emergency slushie cleaning kit, and headed to the bathroom. Giggles and insults followed her the whole way. It was only then that she allowed her tears and anger to overtake her. After she had cleaned herself and changed her clothes, Rachel gripped the edge of the sink, her knuckles white.

The school was not going to do anything to stop this.

Finn never stood up for her.

She didn't have any friends.

Rachel Barbra Berry was sick of it, and she was going to take matters into her own hands. She took her Blackberry out from her bag and pulled up Google on the browser. Into the search bar she typed "private arts-oriented all girls high school in Lima." She held her breath for a moment and then pressed enter.

-0-0-0-

Quinn Fabray had witnessed many people get slushied in the halls of McKinley. She had even slushied a few unfortunate souls herself. She knew it was wrong. She knew that the God that she worshipped would not approve of the things that she did with her life. Hell, last year she had cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and gotten pregnant. This year, she had told Coach Sylvester about her best friend's "summer surgery," and gotten her demoted to the bottom of the Cheerio's pyramid, simply because she wanted to be back on top. Yes, Quinn Fabray knew that she was far from perfect. But if there was one thing about herself that she knew, it was that she could not show weakness or pity, especially to the less popular freaks and geeks…despite the fact that she had been one of them last year.

Never before had Quinn felt sorry for Rachel Berry, even when she had been slushied on many other occasions. Perhaps it was the look in her eyes. Usually when Berry was hit with the ice cold concoction, she just looked shocked, and a little sad. But of course, she was always roaming the halls fifteen minutes later, smiling as if the gods of Broadway had made her their queen. This time when Rachel was slushied, something was different. The look in her eyes was so different, so much more than sad.

Rachel Berry had looked utterly _broken_. She continued to look this way as the people around her slowly dispersed, content to move on with their pitiful lives. Her eyes stayed the same when she wandered (and really, when had Rachel Berry ever wandered anywhere? She always walked with a purpose), to her locker to retrieve her extra clothes and then into the bathroom to change and clean herself.

Quinn Fabray wondered if the bullying Rachel Berry endured had finally caused an indelible mark. For some reason, this worried her. She turned to a freshman that had been standing nearby during the incident, and who was still chuckling to himself.

"You," she snapped. "What's your name?"

The kid's head whipped towards Quinn at lightning speed. He looked around to assure himself that yes, this was Quinn Fabray, and yes, she really was talking to him before turning back to her with wide eyes.

"B-Brad," he stammered.

"Brad, who just slushied that girl?"

"I t-think his n-name was Karofsky."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. Of course it had been Karofsky. It was _always _Karofsky. She turned away from the nervous boy and walked back to her locker. She reached inside and pulled out her cell phone, then pulled up Puck's name.

**I need a favor.**

**-Quinn**

Quinn waited for a few moments, drumming her fingers impatiently. Fortunately it was lunch period, so she had time to spare. Puck's reply came within two minutes.

**Nything 4 u, baby mama ;)**

** -Puckasaurus**

Quinn rolled her eyes, but quickly replied back.

** Today at football practice, make Karofsky's life a living hell.**

** -Quinn**

** Like I nd a reson 2 do that. Dudes an ass. I'm on it.**

** -Puckasaurus**

Quinn shut her phone before placing it back in her locker. A few moments later, it buzzed again. She picked it up and flipped it open.

**Cn I ask y?**

** -Puckasaurus**

** No.**

** -Quinn**

Quinn snapped her phone shut and slammed her locker. She lifted her head up high and began to walk to the cafeteria. Don't say that Quinn Fabray had never done anything nice in her life.

-0-0-0-

Rachel Berry was strangely absent from the rest of her classes that day. And she missed glee rehearsal. Quinn tried not to feel worried, but wasn't able to stop the anxiety from creeping its way up her body.

The other kids in the club noticed that Rachel was gone, of course, but the only person who showed any real concern was Finn. And Quinn, not that she would ever show that. Besides, she was too worried about Santana assassinating her at some point throughout the two hours and ignoring the looks that the new kid, Sam, was throwing her way.

-0-0-0-

The next day at school, Quinn was pleased to see Karofsky sporting a black eye and his right arm in a sling. She caught Puck's eye while she passed him in the hall and gave him a nod. He grinned back at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and continued to her locker. When she got there, she noticed Finn at his own locker, looking down at his phone in shock and sadness. She thought nothing of it until glee after school, when Mr. Schue hurried in with an odd look on his face.

"Guys!" he said, clapping his hands for everyone's attention. They all went silent, sensing that something big was about to be revealed. "I have some…well…I have some bad news."

You could hear a pin drop.

"Due to some recent bullying, Rachel has decided to transfer from McKinley High. Frankly, I'm disappointed in all of you. You all saw this happening and did nothing to stop it? Where's your team spirit? Where's your concern for Rachel's well-being? And where is your simple, human, _compassion_?"

All was silent for a moment, until Finn spoke up.

"I guess that's why she broke up with me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, trying to quell the sudden sense of sadness that overwhelmed her.

"What are we going to do about Sectionals? Does this mean the rest of us actually have a chance at getting a solo?" Kurt piped up. Mercedes high-fived him, and Santana smirked. Brittany just looked confused. Finn looked like he wanted to say something else, but most likely couldn't think of the word he needed to use. Quinn felt anger rising up within her.

"Seriously?" she spat out. Everyone's heads whipped towards her. "Somebody that we're supposed to support just transferred because she felt like she couldn't stand being here anymore, because all the bullying that she endured _finally_ took its toll, because none of us ever had anything nice to say to her, and you're worried about Sectionals?"

"No offense, Quinn, but it's not like you were any better. You used to do some of the bullying yourself." Kurt said, gesturing with his hand.

"Do you think I don't know that?" She shot back. "And I am ashamed of myself for it. I know that I should have done something. But I didn't. And now the one person who could really help make a difference for all of us is gone."

"You're defending RuPaul?" Santana sneered from the back. "What happened to your sanity, Blondie? Did you push it out along with your baby?"

For the second time in two weeks, Mr. Schue had to restrain Quinn from throwing herself at Santana. It took a few minutes, but everyone had eventually calmed down (and avoided enough punches from Santana) that they could all sit peacefully again. Mr. Schue looked back at them.

"I really think you should all take into consideration what Quinn said, especially if you see any of your remaining team mates being bullied this year. Come to me immediately if you do see this. We don't want to lose anyone else. Also, this loss is going to harm us in more ways than one."

"What do you mean, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked. Mr. Schue regarded him with a baleful glance.

"I mean, we're going to have a bigger challenge winning Sectionals."

"Well yeah, Mr. Schue. We knew that."

"I don't think you guys understand what I'm saying. There are three teams that are competing at Sectionals this year: New Directions, The Hipsters, and The Lima Academy School for the Art's all girls team, The Stars. It was going to be Dalton Academy's Warblers, but they had to drop out due to some sort of scheduling conflict. Did you guys ever think to wonder where Rachel transferred to?"

"…is Rachel actually an old person? She dresses like it."

"No, Brittany. Rachel was your age. Rachel transferred to The Lima Academy School for the Arts. We're going to be competing against her. Take a minute to think about how difficult this is going to be."

The room sat in silence yet again.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Puck said.

Mr. Schuester glared at him before giving a speech on how that was not the right attitude to have, and how they will fight their hardest and win. Quinn was not listening to any of this. She was too wrapped up in her own head. The gravity of her own words had just settled upon her.

She did not want to be the snobby, bitchy, cliché high school cheerleader. She was meant to be different than that. Granted, she stood out here, but for all the wrong reasons. She wanted to be known as someone other than Quinn Fabray, HBIC and teen mom. She wanted to make things right. Quinn groaned inwardly when she realized what she was going to have to do.

She was going to have to apologize to Rachel Berry.

-0-0-0-

After glee, Quinn went immediately home. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone else, _especially_ the new kid, who seemed to be trying to catch her attention as she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Hey," he said with a grin as she was attempting to leave the chorus room. "That was pretty cool what you said back there. I used to get bullied at my old school, and-''

"As much as I'd love to hear your story, I really need to leave." Quinn snapped.

When she got home, she realized that snapping at the new guy who was only trying to be nice was probably not a good way to make people see her differently. She needed to actually work on this whole "being nice" thing.

Quinn sighed and picked up her phone.

-0-0-0-

Rachel sighed when she heard her phone vibrating from somewhere on her bed. She had asked Finn very nicely to not bother her for a while, as she was still processing many things and did not need anything else stressing her as she prepared to transfer to her new school. The Lima Academy School for the Arts seemed like the perfect fit for her, and her fathers had agreed. Plus, they had an excellent glee club. She planned to audition the next day and really needed her rest.

She picked up her phone to delete the messages from Finn that had been piling up, but froze when she saw who the message was from. This had to be some sort of sick joke. There was no other reason why Quinn Fabray would be texting her. She opened up the message to see what was within.

**(1/2) Rachel, it's Quinn. I know that this is probably weird, but when I heard that you were transferring from McKinley, I felt really bad. I did. I know that I haven't been nice to you, even though you were nothing but kind last year when I needed it most. I really regret**

** (2/2) not taking you up on your offer of friendship when I had the chance to. I'm asking you for a chance to make things right. I'd like to take you up on that offer, if you'd let me.**

** -Quinn**

Rachel re-read the messages from Quinn several times, her mouth hanging open. Really? She wasn't sure what to think. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise her if this was some sort of elaborate scheme to humiliate her further.

Rachel typed out a quick reply, put her phone face down on her bedside table, and plugged her iPod into her iHome. She selected her "Mental Anguish" playlist, and set it on maximum volume. Downstairs, Hiram and Leroy Berry winced from the noise coming from their daughter's room. They didn't have the heart to tell her to turn it down.

-0-0-0-

In the Fabray household, Quinn heard her phone buzz and eagerly checked the reply.

**Quinn, while I'm sure you will be disappointed that your favorite punching bag will no longer be around, I must insist that you find a new target. I'm done with McKinley. Good night.**

**-Rach Berry**

Quinn groaned and threw her phone down to the edge of her bed. Why couldn't she push her conscious away and continue to be a bad person? It really was so much easier. Damn her Christian upbringing. Quinn picked her iPod up off of her side table, selected her "Annoyed at EVERYONE" playlist, and put it in her iHome. She set it on maximum volume.

Judy Fabray was already on her sixth Jack and Coke for the night, so she didn't notice the noise coming from her daughter's room.

* * *

Reviews would be fantastic. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Thanks again to the Anon who gave me this prompt. I will most likely use the other one you gave me at some point too. :)

-LB


	2. The Stars

**All It Took**

**Chapter 2**

A _Glee _fanfiction by Lonesome Bird

-0-0-0-

Phew, I wanted to get this out fast for all you guys. I woke up this morning and was completely surprised at the number of watches/reviews/etc. that I had. Thank you guys so much for your support, I'm glad to know that you seem to be enjoying it thus far. Also, I will try to reply personally to every review and if I do not, then it is on accident. I like having a personal correspondence with all of you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, High School Musical, or the song "Teenage Dream."**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Things were different now that Rachel was gone, Quinn noticed. Glee club no longer seemed quite as…vibrant. It made Quinn grumpy, which sucked because she was trying out the whole "being nice" thing that she had promised herself she would do. The rest of the gleeks made it really difficult to be nice sometimes. They could all be so damn irritating.

Finn was still moping, Sam wouldn't quit staring at her, Santana was simultaneously glaring daggers at Quinn and groping Brittany's leg, and dear lord did Kurt and Mercedes ever quit gossiping? It was enough to give her a headache. As much as it pained Quinn to admit, she found herself missing Rachel. Though her personality could be grating, at least she kept people on track and focused. New Directions needed Rachel back. The club wasn't necessarily going to fall apart without her, but she definitely was a huge part of why they were as good as they were.

"We need her." Puck said one Wednesday afternoon. "There's no way we're going to get anywhere without her. Sure, there's the possibility that we might place at Sectionals, but after that? No way."

Mr. Schuester sighed and put his head in his hands.

"There have been times that we didn't have Rachel before and we managed for a short while. This time, she's not coming back, so we have no choice but to make it work. Let's take a ten minute break and then we'll meet back up and discuss what we need to work on to improve."

Schue went into his office while the rest of the glee club let out a collective groan.

"What are we going to do? As much as the girl bugs me, we do need her." Mercedes said.

"Maybe if one of us could talk to her and make hr see how sorry we are…maybe she'd come back?" Artie suggested.

"Good idea. Finn! Why don't you go over to her new school one day and talk to her?" Sam said.

"No way, man. I've tried talking to her. I've gone over to her house too many times to count and she won't see me. Plus, I can't just walk into an all girl school without causing some sort of fuss. They'd probably tie me up and lock me in a basement or something."

"Tempting idea." Santana smirked.

"That's what you said when I suggested it too, S!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

There was silence for a moment, before Quinn spoke up.

"You're all missing the point again. Saying that we need her and can't go on without her will certainly appeal to Rachel, but it won't bring her back. She left because she was _bullied_, not because she wasn't getting every solo that she wanted. If she came back, it's not like you people or anyone else in the school would treat her any differently."

More silence, this time with a few added glares.

"Since you're so hot for Berry all of a sudden, why don't you go talk to her, _Quinnie_?" Santana sneered.

"I'm not hot for her, just trying to do the right thing that I've been continually failing to do since freshman year."

"Whatever you say, Fabray. You're it. All in favor of Quinn going to talk to Man Hands raise your hands."

Ten hands shot up in the air, several with accompanying pleading looks.

"Well, the council has spoken, Fabray. Have fun visiting RuPaul."

For the umpteenth time that day, Quinn really wondered why she had decided to be nice all of a sudden. It was causing her more stress than anything.

-0-0-0-

"Well, Rachel, your rendition of 'Don't Cry for Me, Argentina" was absolutely lovely. We would love for you to join the ranks of The Stars." Mrs. Davis said, shuffling some papers in front of her. The other members of The Stars murmured their approval, which caused a little spurt of pride to well up in Rachel's chest.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davis! I look forward to sweeping Sectionals with you and the rest of the team." Rachel said, her smile growing wider than it already was. She thanked the Star's director, and dusted off her blazer before picking up her bag and leaving the choir room.

Her first day at the Academy had been wonderful so far. The school itself was aesthetically pleasing, all the girls there had been friendly to her thus far (one had even complimented Rachel's hair! Like that would have ever happened back at McKinley), and an appreciation of the fine arts was instilled. The Stars were a long standing club at the Academy, and were so loved by the school that they were even allowed to throw impromptu concerts a few times throughout the year. It was exactly what Rachel wanted and she couldn't have been happier.

Rachel was heading to her lunch period when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find a tall, black-haired girl staring back at her. She was smiling widely, and Rachel thought she looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Hello," Rachel replied.

"You're Rachel Berry, correct?"

"Wow, famous already? I certainly have made a good start." Rachel said with a laugh. The girl chuckled.

"Actually, you sort of are. I'm Cassandra Foster, captain of The Stars. I was in the room when you auditioned a few minutes ago. The rest of the girls and I were very impressed, you have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you! It's nice to meet you Cassandra. I feel very lucky to be able to be a part of a tradition such as The Stars. Stars, especially gold ones, are kind of a metaphor for how I see myself."

Cassandra's eyes sparkled.

"And how is that, if I may ask?"

"I'm a star. Or at least, I'm going to be one day."

"A worthy ambition."

"I'd like to think so." Rachel said, flipping her hair. Cassandra smiled at her again and held the door to the cafeteria open. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all. Would you like to sit with us, Rachel?"

"That would be lovely."

Cassandra led Rachel to a table where several of the other girls that she had seen earlier were already sitting. They all looked up when Cassandra arrived, Rachel in tow. Their eyes roamed over her, and Rachel prepared herself for an onslaught of insults and-

"Hey, Cassie! You brought the new girl! Everyone make room for her, we need to show her a proper welcome."

Oh wait. Rachel wasn't at McKinley anymore. A chorus of "Hey new girl!" and "You sounded awesome in there!" greeted Rachel as she sat down at the table. Cassandra sat across from her. Rachel pulled out her lunch from her bag. The girls sitting at the table sat and chatted for a while, each one discussing various classes and dramas from within the school. Eventually, most of the girls drifted away, leaving only Cassandra and Rachel at the table.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Cassandra asked, eyeing her food.

"Vegan, actually." Rachel responded.

"Cool. I am too." Cassandra said, gesturing to her own meal of hummus, pita bread, and an apple. "So actually, Rachel, I have something to ask you."

"Please, go ahead."

"Well, as you know, The Stars are a long running and well respected club here. We also have many traditions. When we have a new member, especially one with a voice such as yours, we like to have them know that we appreciate all that they're doing by joining us. We sometimes have impromptu performances on campus as I'm sure you already know, and we were wondering if you'd like to take solo on one of the songs for this Thursday's performance?"

Rachel nearly dropped her tofurky sandwich.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

Rachel lowered her eyes, which were now watering. Perfect, she just had to start crying in front of the captain of her new glee club. Cassandra looked startled.

"I'm sorry; did I say something to upset you?"

"No, it's just," Rachel sniffled and Cassandra handed her a napkin. "At McKinley, I…I guess you can say that I have a pretty grating personality. I was bullied at my old school a lot because of it, and if we're being truly honest, my fashion sense and the fact that I have two dads were also reason for much of the teasing that I experienced. I was also a captain of the glee club that I was in. Not many other people in the club really liked me very much…whenever I asked for a solo or fought for one that I thought was given to someone who couldn't quite handle it yet, I was often criticized or called names. Not even my boyfriend- well, ex boyfriend- stood up for me. So, I'm really not used to people freely offering me solos. I usually have to fight for them or at least deal with a lot of eye rolling."

"Is that why you transferred?" Cassandra asked. Rachel noticed the concerned tone in her voice, and felt something akin to happiness blossom within her.

"Yes. The last day I ended up being there, I was hit in the face with a slushie. I couldn't take it anymore, so after I had cleaned up, I googled some sort of alternative schooling and talked to my fathers about transferring. They both agreed it would probably be in my best interests to transfer here."

"Wait, stop. With a _slushie_?" Cassandra looked aghast. Rachel gave her a melancholy smile.

"Yes, it was the bullying technique of choice at McKinley. It worked because it offered just enough discomfort and humiliation, without the physical harm that could mean a suspension or detention. My favorite flavor was grape." She said, smiling grimly at her last comment.

"That's terrible; I can't believe your administration didn't do anything about it."

"Me either."

Both girls were silent for a few moments. Rachel still couldn't believe that she had started crying, and was trying to avoid the embarrassment by taking a larger than necessary bite of her sandwich. Cassandra was studying her with curious eyes.

"Rachel, I'm sorry what you had to go through. I promise you, nothing like that will happen to you. Girls can be just as bad as guys sometimes, especially with the gossip and what not, but," Cassandra smiled widely at Rachel again. "I can assure you, no one is going to touch you here. Especially since you're a Star. We're kind of a big deal around here."

Rachel grinned. Finally, someone she could count one.

"Thank you, Cassandra. You really have been wonderful. I'm sorry for weighing you down with my…somewhat pathetic past."

"It's not pathetic if it's allowed you to become stronger."

"I suppose it has."

Once again, both girls fell into silence, with Cassandra's unwavering stare. Rachel broke the silence with a question that she couldn't believe she hadn't asked earlier.

"So what song will I be singing on Thursday?"

-0-0-0-

Quinn growled. She couldn't believe that she was going as far as to follow Rachel to her new school to apologize and ask that she return to McKinley. This was so beyond what old Quinn would have done, but Rachel (as well as the rest of New Directions) had left her no choice. She had ignored Quinn's phone calls, text messages, and Facebook chat invitations. It didn't escape Quinn that she could have just gone to Rachel's house, but she figured some sort of dramatic entrance in her new place of schooling would be just the thing that Rachel needed to see to understand how sorry Quinn actually was and how badly New Directions needed her back.

In the few days that Quinn had been trying to reach out to Rachel, she had been doing some thinking of her own. The summer after Beth had been born, Quinn had spent much of her time, alone in her room, thinking of how she could change her life. She was thankful to the glee club and what they had done for her, and despite the fact that she was no longer popular, she didn't seem to mind. She resolved to keep this mindset the following year, but the instant she walked through the halls of McKinley for her junior year, all these thoughts were left behind. She became the Quinn Fabray that everyone had once known.

Quinn was disappointed in herself for letting her resolve slip. She was going to fix this, despite the fact that she wasn't sure why apologizing to Berry would help her prove anything to herself. She simply sighed, and went forward with her intended goal.

The Lima Academy for the Arts was only about twenty minutes from where Quinn lived, so it was an easy drive. Fortunately, her schedule on Thursday had opened up when the school had cancel classes for the day when "the monkey flu began to run rampant through the halls of the pathetic mouth breathers and losers that inhabited this hallowed place of education." Or so Coach Sylvester claimed. Apparently she had demanded that Figgins cancel school and have the entire building sanitized. What Sue Sylvester wanted, Sue Sylvester got. Quinn was just glad that she had the day off and that she didn't have the monkey flu, whatever the hell that was.

As Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the school, she realized that she had no idea how she was going to find Rachel. She leaned forward in her seat and banged her head on the steering wheel, letting out a loud groan in the process.

"_Great plan, Fabray." _She thought.

Quinn steeled herself, got out of the car, and walked into the school. She was instantly surrounded by a sea of blazer coats and navy blue skirts. All of the girls seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere. When she got the opportunity, she grabbed the nearest girl by the arm.

"Excuse me," she asked in her most polite voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm running a little late for something. If you go to the front offices, I'm sure that they'll be able to help you out."

The girl was about Quinn's height and had long, black hair. She carried a messenger bag and her blazer was slightly disheveled. Quinn disliked her immediately for some reason.

"I just was wondering if you knew where I could find a girl by the name of Rachel Berry? She just recently transferred here and I need to find her."

The girl's eyebrows scrunched in surprise, then flashed in anger.

"I see. Well, I was actually just heading to meet her. It's time for the concert. Follow me, please." The girl's tone was polite, but controlled. Quinn sensed that this girl didn't like her very much either. She walked at a brisk pace until they came to an open room that was crowded with girls. The black-haired girl that had led her in left Quinn at the entrance and walked to the front where two rows of girls waited patiently. Rachel stood in the front row, looking excited.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat.

"Sorry I'm late, let's do this." The girl said, throwing her bag down next to a sofa. "Ready, Rachel?"

Rachel nodded and the room fell silent. The girls behind her began to vocalize, forming a familiar tune. Quinn would have rolled her eyes at the song choice, but she was too captivated by Rachel to do otherwise.

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Rachel's voice rang out, slowly at first, but built up tempo. The girls who were in the audience seemed to be having a fantastic time, dancing along with Rachel and the rest of the chorus. Quinn felt the urge to make a snide comparison to High School Musical, but refrained. This was _so_ much better than that.

_Before you met me__  
__I was a wreck__  
__But things were kinda heavy__  
__You brought me to life__  
__Now every February__  
__You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance until we die__  
__You and I__  
__We'll be young forever_

Rachel's eyes were bright and shining, as she sang. Quinn wasn't sure why her chest was feeling so tight all of a sudden.

_You make me__  
__Feel like__  
__I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
__the way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's runaway__  
__and don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back__  
_

God, Rachel looked so _beautiful_. She was practically glowing while she sang. If this was what Rachel was like when she was truly happy, Quinn thought that she might actually punch every member of the glee club in their faces, even Mr. Schue. Not that Rachel was anything less than a fantastic performer when she was in New Directions, but damn, she was one thousand times brighter and better when she was allowed to be happy and thrive.

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance__  
__And don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

Quinn was too busy trying to get her heart to stop beating out of her chest to realize that Rachel was looking at her. She managed to catch the surprised look on Rachel's face, before it quickly changed back to that of a smiling performer.

Quinn found herself smiling back, unable to feel anything else other than joy while watching Rachel perform to the fullest of her abilities. When the song ended, Rachel was greeted with staggering applause from the audience. She gave a small bow before the black-haired girl stepped forward. Quinn was still trying to get the blush to leave her face and the pounding in her chest to cease.

"Thank you to everyone who came! Let's give a Star-worthy welcome to our newest member, Rachel Berry, who will be helping us breeze our way through Sectionals, Regionals, and on to Nationals this year!"

The crowd broke out into applause again, causing Rachel to blush slightly. When the hell did Rachel Berry ever _blush_?

"Thank you again to everyone who attended our concert! Classes will resume as scheduled after lunch. Let's get going, people!"

Quinn waited until most of the audience had cleared out before she went to get Rachel, who was currently engaged in a conversation with another one of the Stars. She tapped the brunette on the shoulder, who quickly turned around. Her face paled slightly. This hurt Quinn more than she felt it should have.

"You really are here; I thought I was just seeing things." Rachel muttered.

"Wow, Rachel, that was incredible! I've never seen you perform like that before. Except for maybe 'Don't Rain on My Parade,' but even then..."

"Seen me like what? Happy?" Rachel replied. She didn't sound angry, just…tired. Quinn frowned.

"Look, I came here because-''

"Hey Rach, are you okay? She isn't bothering you, is she?" The girl from earlier had made her way over and looked angry. Or protective, Quinn noted, perhaps a combination of both. Quinn just glared back at her, the inner HBIC ready to step up to the plate if needed.

"No, it's okay Cassie. This is Quinn Fabray from McKinley. We just need to talk for a few minutes. We won't be long. I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Rachel gave Cassie a soft smile and the girl smiled fondly back at her.

"Okay. I'll save you a seat."

The girl walked away, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone in the common room. Rachel turned back to Quinn, a confused look on her face.

"Are you here to apologize? Or is this part of some stupid scheme to humiliate me despite the fact that should no longer be on your radar?"

"Yes, I do actually want to apologize to you, and I assumed that you might think of me coming here as a gesture of genuine concern. I'm sorry, Rachel. I meant it when I said it to you the other night. I treated you horribly and scorned your offer of friendship when I really should have welcomed it into my life. New Directions is nothing without you, and all of us have realized our mistakes when it came to standing up for you and your feelings. We need you back."

"I should have known one of you would try to get me to come back. The same thing happened last year when I left to do _Cabaret_. Since when have any of you cared about my feelings, Quinn? Especially you. I know that the instant I go back to McKinley, I would be treated exactly the same I was before. You only want me for my talent."

Quinn felt strangely dejected, but refused to give up.

"I said the exact same thing to the club yesterday. They still insisted I come here and try and talk to you anyway."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why you?"

Quinn reddened slightly, before opening her mouth then closing it again. Rachel looked as confused as ever.

"I guess because I finally realized what I need to do to make things right."

"I see."

"And for the hundredth time, Rach, I'm serious about the friend thing. I know that I can't convince you to come back to McKinley and I really don't know why you'd want to, but I'd like to at least stay in touch with you."

Rachel looked at Quinn for a few minutes, burnt chocolate gazing into soft hazel. After what seemed like an eternity, the corners of Rachel's mouth turned up slowly into a small smile. She reached out and placed her hand on Quinn's forearm.

"Honestly, Quinn, it's going to take me a while to trust you."

"That's completely understandable after the way I treated you. I promise, I'm doing my best to become a new person."

"I believe you. And I accept your offer of friendship."

Quinn beamed at the small brunette, and Rachel felt her face flush. Quinn's smiles were something else. Quinn felt as if a small weight had been lifted off her chest.

"Fantastic. I guess I should let you go. I've kept you long enough."

"I suppose so. Thank you for coming all the way out here, Quinn. It did flatter me, I can't lie."

"That was my intention. And it was worth it, especially since I got to witness your performance. You really were awesome, Rach."

Rachel smiled again.

"Thank you. And the face that you're calling me Rachel as opposed to some of your other more…colorful nicknames-" Quinn winced slightly at this. "-is a nice change."

"Like I said, I'm doing my best. And…are you sure I can't get you to at least think about coming back? Everything is so strange without you there."

"I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up."

Rachel walked Quinn to the front of the school where they said their goodbyes. Rachel watched Quinn get into her car and pull out of the parking lot. She felt a strange tug in her chest go with the blonde. She shook her head, and turned to go back inside to eat her lunch. When she got to the cafeteria, Cassie was waiting for her at their usual table.

"Was everything okay?" She asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yes, Cassie. Everything was fine."

"Wasn't that one of the girls that used to give you a hard time?" Cassie asked, a frown darkening her face.

"Was, being the operative word. Quinn came here to apologize to me for her past actions and extend an offer of friendship that she had previously been decidedly against. I accepted her offer and we are now on much more pleasant terms. She also asked that I return to McKinley, which you will be happy to know that I refused. I have no intentions of returning to a place where my talent and value as a person go underappreciated."

Cassie only nodded her head and smiled, taking a bite of her salad. She really did not like this Quinn Fabray.

Unbeknownst to Cassie, Rachel actually was weighing the pros and cons of returning to McKinley. She decided she would make a color coded list when she got back home.

-0-0-0-

On the way back to her house, Quinn thought about Rachel performing with the Stars. She was surprised to find that her heart still continued to pump erratically every time she envisioned the tiny brunette singing her heart out, eyes glowing, and face radiating happiness.

She attributed it to the fact that her "being nice" had finally paid off.

Then she groaned when she realized that she had not gotten Rachel back and that the rest of New Directions was not going to be very happy with her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thoughts? Suggestions? Anything that you'd like to see?

I really was going to use a different song than "Teenage Dream," but something made me decide to keep it the same. I love the Glee version so much and I would die to see Rachel sing it. So, in my mind she does. Not that I don't enjoy Darren Chris version, because he is wonderful. :)

-LB


	3. Santana Motherfucking Lopez

**All It Took**

**Chapter 3**

A _Glee _fanfiction by Lonesome Bird

-0-0-0-

Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I'm about to head back to school, so things have been a little hectic. I should warn you that when I do get back, I will be returning to 18 credits and lacrosse full time. Needless to say, updates will start to become a little more sparse, and I apologize. But just to let you know, I've already begun chapter 4 and have been working on a few one shots that I will use to tide you over while you wait for other chapters. Once again, I'm sorry about the upcoming delays, I will do my best. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter, but I really wanted to get at least two more out before I headed back to school.

Also, the support that I have received for this has been overwhelming! Thank you guys so much for all your lovely reviews, as well as the Favorite and Author/Story alerts. I'm honored, I really am.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_, but I do own the character of Cassandra Foster! :)**

Enjoy.

* * *

"She what?"

"I thought you two were besties or something, Fabray?"

Quinn gritted her teeth and glared at the rest of the club. Schuester was late as usual, so Quinn took the time to tell her team mates what had transpired with Rachel.

"I told you, she's not going to come back just like that. We all made her miserable for a good majority of her high school career. This isn't going to be some cake walk. You should have seen how amazing she was when she was singing. If we had been nicer to her, we could have had that."

Santana opened her mouth to reply to Quinn, but Mr. Schuester happened to walk in at that moment, hands full of music sheets and other various folders. He set everything down on the piano and then turned to his students.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?"

"We are officially screwed for Sectionals."

"Why say that, Puck? We already discussed this on Wednesday and-"

"No, seriously. Tell him, Quinn."

Mr. Schuester's eyes turned on Quinn and she sighed inwardly.

"Well, what is it, Quinn?"

"I went to Rachel's school yesterday. I was going to apologize and ask her to come back. Before I was able to find her and do that, I witnessed a concert that the Stars put on. The school apparently has some sort of tradition where they put on impromptu concerts or something."

Quinn heard Santana mutter something that sounded like, "God damn High School Musical, I swear." She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Rachel was given a solo. Mr. Schue, I've never seen Rachel sing like this, not ever. She was so _happy_. And they sounded incredible. Honestly, we don't stand a chance without her. I asked if she would consider coming back, and she said that she would think about it, but to not get our hopes up."

Mr. Schue sighed and crossed his arms.

"I'm proud that you took the initiative to go and apologize to Rachel, Quinn. But it seems like she's happy where she is, and none of us have any right to take that from her. From what I've seen from your behavior so far, it doesn't seem like she should have a lot to think about in regards to coming back. If you all started to show her how much you cared, I'm sure she would probably think about it, but until then we're short one member and no song choices for Sectionals. I suggest that you all spend your time focusing on how to improve and finding New Directions a twelfth member before you start scheming on how to win Rachel back."

Needless to say, the rest of glee club was not the least bit gleeful.

-0-0-0-

Despite the fact that most of the club is either terrified of or just ignored her, Santana Lopez is well…she's Santana Motherfucking Lopez. She couldn't give a shit what people think about her, as long as they're not hurting either her or Brittany. Since most people just cower in her presence (and really, who wouldn't?) or keep a wary eye on her, Santana takes to sitting in the back of the choir room when she attends glee club. Due to this, Santana tends to see a lot of things that other people miss.

Things like how despite all of his big talk and machismo attitude, Puck's ears turn red before he has to perform, or how she catches Tina still throwing glances at Artie every now and then, even though she's with Mike Chang. Small things, but certainly relevant. Santana Motherfucking Lopez categorizes everything that she sees, and files it away into her head for later use. You never know when the smallest thing could be relevant or surprisingly helpful. Santana liked having that advantage over people. It made her feel powerful, which she enjoyed especially since losing her throne as the resident HBIC.

It came as a bit of a shock to Santana to hear Quinn stand up for Rachel Berry. As far as Santana knew, Quinn _hated_ the little freak. She had never been anything but menacing to the smurfette, and Santana really couldn't think of any reason why their very own Juno was sticking up for her. Santana really wanted to know if Quinn was planning some sort of elaborate prank that involved getting Rachel back to help them win Sectionals and Regionals, before dumping her on her tiny ass again. She liked that idea, but for some reason she didn't think this was what Quinn was planning.

Now that she thought about it, Santana did notice that Quinn had been strangely…she wasn't quite sure how to phrase it, but strangely disrupted by the brunette's absence. Not that she didn't act bored all of the time anyway, but damn, the blonde had been practically day-dreaming her way through each day since Rachel had left.

Whenever Quinn stuck up for the brunette, Santana noticed a peculiar glint in the blonde's eyes, something that went beyond what she would consider normal. It was something that Santana knew that not even Quinn herself realized was there. Quinn didn't care deeply for many people, this much Santana knew. Honestly, she didn't have a reason to. Not many people stuck up for her when she had been pregnant (though in turn, she really didn't deserve much sympathy either) and despite the fact that her mother had taken her back in after kicking her idiot father out, Santana knew that Judy Fabray wasn't making much of an effort to get back into her daughter

Quinn Fabray was an island.

There was something about Berry that was changing Quinn, something that was shaping her into a new person, and Santana was determined to find out what exactly was going on with the blonde and the short Jew. If she could use it to her advantage, perhaps she could help Quinn get Rachel back to McKinley. After all, if they didn't do better this year, Santana was sure Figgins would cut glee for good, and then Brittany would be sad. Not that Santana wanted glee to go either, but still, Brittany's feelings were more important than her own.

And, not that Santana would ever admit this to anyone because _really_, she was Santana Lopez, but deep down she still really cared for Quinn, even though the blonde had fucked her over. Thirteen years of ice cream and sleepovers and giggling over boys doesn't just disappear over one blowout, and Santana didn't think she could have both of her friends upset because both glee and Rachel were slowly disappearing.

It was time to do some meddling of her own, and Santana Motherfucking Lopez was fantastic at meddling in the affairs of others.

Santana smirked, and peered down at Quinn. Sensing someone's gaze upon her, Quinn turned her head and locked gazes with Santana. She arched an eyebrow as if to say, "What?" Santana only shrugged, but continued to smirk. Quinn turned back around in her chair.

This was going to be fun.

-0-0-0-

Rachel received a Facebook message at 8:33 that night.

**Quinn **

**Hey, Rach. How was your day?**

**Rachel**

**Hello, Quinn. My day was lovely, thank you. How about yours?**

**Quinn**

**Like I said, it's weird without you there. :p**

**Rachel**

…**I have to admit Quinn, this is still a little weird.**

**Quinn**

**I know. **

**Rachel**

**But…I do like it. **

**Quinn**

**Like what?**

**Rachel**

**Knowing that we're…well, friends?**

**Quinn**

**Yes, we're friends. :)**

**Rachel**

**Who would have ever thought? **

**Quinn**

**Not me. But seriously…it feels nice to be able to talk to you like this. You know, Rach, I never hated you. I just…I got caught up in the stupid hierarchies of McKinley and then when you started to pursue Finn…I don't know. But I didn't hate you.**

**Rachel**

**I guess I should apologize for that. I'm sorry, Quinn. I never should have pursued him like that, especially when I knew he was still with you.**

**Quinn**

**It's okay. I wasn't in love with him, just the security he provided. Why did you break up with him?**

**Rachel**

**I guess my feelings for him were starting to decline. I didn't feel like he really understood me, or cared to. I didn't want to keep stringing him along and deprive him of any other girls that came his way, especially since I'm now attending a different school.**

**Quinn**

**You're too nice for your own good. It's going to get you hurt.**

**Rachel**

…**thank you. It's nice to know that you at least care.**

**Quinn**

**I do. **

**Rachel**

**So…how is New Directions without me? ;)**

**Quinn**

**So-so. Wait…I don't know if I should be talking to you about this. You're the enemy now. ;)**

**Rachel**

**Very funny, Fabray. But, I guess I shouldn't pry.**

**Quinn**

**That's okay, I don't mind. So, I wanted to ask…**

**Rachel**

**Yes?**

**Quinn**

**Would you maybe like to hang out on Friday? We could see a movie or something.**

**Rachel**

**I'm afraid I can't, Quinn. I'm sorry, I have plans to hang out with Cassie.**

**Quinn**

**Oh…**

**Rachel**

**Not to say that we can't! What about Saturday night? You could sleep over if you'd like.**

**Quinn**

**Are you sure that's okay? I wouldn't want to break up your time with Cassie…**

**Rachel**

**Not at all. We only had plans for Friday night. Saturday and beyond is completely free. Please say yes? I don't know the last time that I had anyone stay over. **

**Quinn**

**Sounds like a plan. Listen, I've got to go. I have some reading that needs finishing up. Talk to you later.**

**Rachel **

**Bye, Quinn.**

_Quinn Fabray is offline._

Quinn leaned back in her computer chair, a frown gracing her face. For some reason, an unfamiliar feeling was welling up in her chest, a feeling that she didn't feel very often: jealousy. She stood up and walked over to her plush bed, throwing herself down. She really did not like this Cassie at all. It wasn't often that people evoked jealousy in Quinn. She hated it feeling like this, especially when she couldn't figure out _why_.

-0-0-0-

Rachel Berry fell asleep smiling that night, glad that Quinn Fabray cared for her well-being, yet very confused as to why a warm, wriggly feeling was permeating throughout her abdomen.

-0-0-0-

"Rachel, do you have any suggestions for Sectionals? We have a few ideas; we just want your input." Cassie said with a smile. Rachel smiled back at her and then allowed her glance to slide over the other girls in the room.

"Thank you, Cassie. I can't say how incredible it feels to know that you value my input. And yes, I do have a few ideas."

While Rachel listed off the numerous ideas she had compiled for Sectionals, she felt her phone buzz in her blazer pocket. The Stars meeting only lasted a few more minutes, and when it ended, Rachel pulled out the device to check her messages. She assumed it was Quinn, who had texted her several times already. She navigated to the messaged menu, and read what was there. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

**Meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes.**

There was no signature tag and Rachel did not have this person's number, whoever they were. She debated the possibility of a fan somehow getting her to come outside to get a picture with her, or perhaps a secret admirer who was just dying to confess their love for her. She also briefly considered that maybe a stalker was trying to lure her outside to murder her, or something equally as terrible, but of course she didn't dwell on this.

**May I ask who this is?**

**-Rach Berry**

She waited a moment for a reply, before her phone buzzed to life once again.

**Just get your ass out here. I'm not going to murder you, Yentl. **

That sounded an awful lot like…no. There was no way _she_ would come all the way to the Academy just to harass her in some way. Rachel just sighed and turned to Cassie, who was talking to a few members who had remained behind.

"Hey, Cassie, I've got to head out to my car for a minute. I forgot a notebook that I needed."

"Sure, Rachel. I'll wait for you here."

"Thank you. Be back soon."

Rachel left her bag sitting on the couch she had been comfortably resting on, and headed to the parking lot.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile at McKinley, two blonde Cheerios were wondering where a certain Latina had disappeared to.

-0-0-0-

Rachel exited the safety of the school and into the parking lot. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Her mystery contact hadn't given her any further instruction other than to come out here. She scratched her head and looked around, fully expecting some sort of paparazzi, or perhaps a ninja to jump out from behind some bushes. What she saw was much worse.

As she gazed through the sea of cars, a black SUV caught her eye. There was someone in the driver's seat. Rachel's eyes widened and the Latina in the front seat smirked at her. She beckoned to Rachel with her finger. Rachel was about to turn tail and run back into the school, but Santana gave her a look that Rachel interpreted as, "I will be out of this car and chase you down like a cheetah if you so much as look towards that building."

Rachel swallowed and walked towards the car.

-0-0-0-

Cassandra Foster was always one to trust her instincts, and right now, her instincts were telling her that something was slightly off kilter with the world. Namely, the world of Rachel Berry. She wasn't quite why she had taken such a quick liking to the small diva.

Cassie figured it might have had something to do with the look in her eyes when she had auditioned for the Stars. While singing, the girl had such a look of…passion, of love! It was incredible and absolutely refreshing to witness. She looked so comfortable singing, as if there was nothing in the world that she would rather be doing. That level of comfort was something Cassie herself was still working up to. The flutter in her stomach might have also indicated a small crush on the girl, but that was something that Cassie was well used to dealing with. But that was beside the point.

The girl was amazing. Cassie couldn't help but formally introduce herself to Rachel after witnessing her sing, and after hearing about her treatment at her former high school, had to restrain herself from personally going and punching each bully in the face. They didn't deserve to have Rachel or the incredible talent that she possessed.

Okay, maybe it was more than a small crush.

But whatever.

The point was that something was wrong and Cassie wasn't one to stand around idly. She turned and walked out the door of the common room, determined to find Rachel before something terrible happened. As she exited the doors of the Academy, she let her eyes roam for her small friend. It took her a minute to find Rachel, but she did. She was in the car with an angry-looking Hispanic girl, and looked absolutely miserable.

Cassie felt rage building up in her chest as she marched towards the SUV, fully intent on having a few firm words with the Latina.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. :)

R/R would be much appreciated.

Thanks again for reading!

-LB


	4. Milla Jovovich and Metric

**_All It Took_**

**Chapter 4**

Holy shit guys, I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. This semester was way busier than I expected it to be. But fortunately, I'm out for the summer! Hopefully I'll be getting more updates out more frequently now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_,_ The Fifth Element_, or the song _Twilight Galaxy _by Metric.**

All mistakes are mine, yadda yadda yadda.

Enjoy! Once again, sorry for the wait!

* * *

"So, Berry. Seems like you're having a good time here."

Rachel sighed and looked warily at Santana.

"Look, Santana, just cut to the chase. I have things I have to get back to."

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes. She slid an arm behind the passenger's seat, causing Rachel to hunch forward in discomfort. It was good to see that she still had a little bit of control over the diva.

"Feisty today, are we? Can't I just drop by and say hello?"

Rachel scoffed.

"Like you would ever talk to me if you didn't want something for yourself."

"Touché, Streisand. I suppose there is something that I want from you."

"And pray tell, what could that be, Santana?"

There was a pause, and Rachel turned to look at Santana. She was looking at Rachel with a curious look, almost as if what she was about to say pained her.

"I want you to come back to McKinley."

Rachel drew in a deep breath.

"Why do you think that you could ever convince me to return there? Quinn already tried, not to mention that she used a much more flattering and friendly tactic."

Santana's eyes flashed in amusement.

"I'm sure she did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not the point, Berry. Come back to McKinley. We need you."

Rachel glared at Santana, newfound anger fueling her words.

"Like hell. I will never go back there. The only reason that you're asking me is because there is something in this for you, and I refuse to help you achieve any sort of diabolical plan that you have set up. You don't control me anymore, Santana."

"Christ, Berry, did you ever think that maybe I'm doing this for someone else other than myself? That I have feelings and can care about other people?"

Rachel felt a small jolt of fear run through her stomach. Santana looked furious. She was about to reply, when she heard a knock on the window.

"Who's this bitch?" Santana muttered, rolling down her window and frowning angrily.

Rachel looked up to see who had inadvertently come to her rescue, and gasped.

"Can I help you, Snow White?" Santana practically snarled.

Cassie glared at Santana through dark lashes.

"Yes, actually. I think it would be fantastic if you would allow Rachel to leave your car and then leave the school. You're on private property."

"Really? We were just having a chat. I'm a friend from McKinley."

"Somehow, I don't think so. Come on, Rachel. We need to get to class."

Cassandra gave Santana another fierce glare before walking to the passenger's side of the car, and opening the door. Rachel gave Santana another glance before she stepped out.

"I'm not just doing it for myself, Berry," Santana said quietly. "I'm doing it for Brittany… and Quinn. Don't tell her I told you this, but she's been way off since you left. She legitimately, really likes you, and it's hurting her to not see you. If we don't win this year, glee club is gone and then I'll have to deal with both the both of them moping. I can't do that. Just think about it. If you really care about Quinn, you'll at least consider it."

Rachel studied Santana for a moment, probing her eyes for some grain of truth. Cassie grabbed Rachel's hand and began to pull her back into school, but not before Rachel managed to give Santana the slightest of nods.

Santana grinned. At least she had gotten the idea in there.

She turned on the car and sped out of the parking lot, eager to be away from the blazer-clad school. Fuck going back to school today. Santana Motherfucking Lope had just earned herself a day off. While stopped at a traffic light, Santana pulled out her phone, and texted Brittany to meet her in front of McKinley in fifteen minutes. She rarely went anywhere without the leggy blonde, and she was already starting to feel her absence.

-0-0-0-

Once they were back inside the safe hallways of the Academy, Cassie turned to Rachel. Her grey eyes were slightly frantic.

"Did she hurt you?" Cassie asked. "I swear to god, if that bitch hurt you, I'll-"

"Cassie! Relax, please. I'm perfectly fine. Though I don't doubt that Santana would feel absolutely no remorse about getting physical with me, she didn't try anything of the sort…this time."

Cassie took a deep breath and looked down at Rachel.

"You're right, I'm sorry for panicking. I just got worried. I saw you in the car, and you just looked so…vulnerable. And she looked so angry. I was afraid she was going to maul you or something."

"It's okay. Thank you for stepping in. I don't know if I would have been able to get out as soon as I had without your interference."

"I don't know what it is with the girls at your old school harassing you. I can't stand them."

Rachel looked up at Cassie, her brow slightly furrowed.

"I feel it necessary to remind you that even though Quinn and I have had our differences and spats in the past, we are now friends and she no longer comes even remotely close to what could be considered harassing me."

A strange look crossed Cassie's face, and Rachel couldn't help but think that it vaguely resembled jealousy.

"Right…well, I'm just glad you're okay. I feel like I'm going to have to start carrying some sort of weapon with me to fend off all of the ghosts of your past." Cassie joked.

"You'd need a lot more than just a weapon to deal with Santana. You'd need an equally sharp tongue."

-0-0-0-

**Quinn**

**She came to your school and threatened you? I swear, I'm going to kill her tomorrow at practice. **

**Rachel**

**As I recall, you also came to my school to ask me to come back. Albeit, you were much nicer about the entire situation.**

**Quinn**

**But I didn't lure you outside like some sort of child abductor! And I didn't threaten you! Ugh. I'm sorry, Rach.**

**Rachel**

**It's quite all right, Quinn. No damage done. It actually let me see a side of Santana that wouldn't normally show its face.**

**Quinn**

**Meaning…?**

**Rachel**

**She really would do anything for Brittany. I think it's sweet. I wish I had someone like that.**

**Quinn**

**Don't we all.**

**Rachel**

**...indeed. So, Quinn, are we still on for tomorrow? I'm looking forward to having a sleepover for the first time in…well, ever.**

**Quinn**

**You've never had a sleepover before?**

**Rachel**

**Well, no. I've never really had any friends that were close enough to want to actually come over.**

**Quinn**

**Then I guess we'll just have to make this the best sleepover ever. I'll bring the booze… ;)**

**Rachel**

**Quinn! Absolutely not!**

**Quinn**

**I'm kidding! I wouldn't want to get knocked up again.**

**Rachel**

…**ignoring the implications of that, you should know perfectly well that one lady cannot impregnate another lady. **

**Quinn**

**Yes, Rachel. **

**Rachel**

**Good. I'd be worried if you didn't know that. :)**

**Quinn**

**Speaking of ladies who like ladies, are you still going out with Cassie later?**

**Rachel**

**Quinn, how many times do I have to tell you that my venture with Cassie is not a date?**

**Quinn**

**Thousands.**

**Rachel**

**I'm giving you the Berry Glare. If you were here, you'd be shaking.**

**Quinn**

**I'm sure.**

**Rachel**

**Well, I hate to cut this short, but I do need to get ready. Cassie will be here in about an hour and I'm still in my uniform.**

**Quinn**

**Okay. Well, good luck and have fun. Just remember, use protection if you're going to get down! Bye!**

**Rachel**

**QUINN!**

_Quinn Fabray is offline._

Quinn logged off of her computer and crossed her arms. With a frown, she stood up and walked over to her bed. She flung herself down face first and groaned loudly. She really _really_ hated this made Quinn feel…threatened, almost. And that was something that Quinn Fabray did not feel very often. She supposed it could have something to do with the looks that the dark-haired girl was giving Rachel.

She looked hungry.

It made Quinn worry for Rachel. The girl was not some sort of object to be passed around or used. She was a girl who really deserved to be treated well, something that Quinn had neglected to do since she was young. If Rachel survived the night, Quinn was going to make sure that she gave her the best sleepover ever.

-0-0-0-

Exactly one hour later, there was a knock on the door of the Berry household. Rachel had just finished applying a light amount of makeup and was in the process of straightening out her blouse that she had selected. Her face lit up when she heard the door, and with a final once-over in the mirror, she bounded down the stairs.

"Welcome!" Rachel said excitedly, flinging the door open.

"Hey, Rach," Cassie replied, pushing a stack of DVDs into her hands. "Hope I brought enough movies to entertain us for a while."

Rachel smiled hugely and gestured with her free hand for Cassie to come inside. She did so, hanging her jacket near the door and removing her shoes.

"You found your way okay and everything?" Rachel asked, turning back to the taller girl.

"Oh, getting here was easy. I actually had a friend that used to live over in this area when I was younger, so I know the general layout."

"Excellent. If you'd like, I can give you a tour of the house and then we can settle down for some movies. I'll throw some of the delicious vegan-friendly popcorn that I have in the microwave as well."

"Sounds delicious," Cassie replied. "Where are your dads? I'd like to meet them."

Rachel shrugged.

"They often go out on excursions on weekends. They both work stressful weekday jobs and often feel the need to take short vacations, usually leaving me to my own devices."

"Do they ever take you with them?"

"Rarely," Rachel said with a frown. "I'll show you upstairs. Let's go."

-0-0-0-

Quinn was lying on her bed and reading a book when she felt a peculiar sensation rush through her body. It felt like…a warning? Well that was strange. Rachel was supposed to be the psychic one, not her. She shrugged away the feeling and continued reading, enjoying the rest and relaxation. She was listening to nice music, wearing comfy clothing, and reading one of her favorite books, not to mention that Coach Sylvester had cancelled Cheerios practice for the next morning (something about preparing her squadron of pit bulls for the dog Olympics?). And of course, tomorrow she would get to spend some time getting to know Rachel. It was going to be a good weekend.

But of course, this was Quinn Fabray and karma had yet to finish kicking her in the ass.

Just as she was finishing up the last chapter of her book, Quinn heard the sound of a door slamming. She shot up in bed and set her book aside. No matter how drunk she got, Judy Fabray never slammed doors. She was actually a very manageable drunk and was careful to not call attention to herself. That was why Quinn had been able to ignore her for so long. But the slamming doors…that was another Fabray's style.

Quinn set her jaw and quietly crept out of bed. She slid her phone into the pocket of her jeans, just in case. Gritting her teeth, Quinn turned the knob of her door as silently as possible. She shut the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen downstairs, careful to avoid all of the squeaky stairs along the way. As Quinn got closer, the sound of angry voices became clearer. Quinn poked her head around the corner of the steps and peered into the kitchen, and very nearly screamed in frustration and anger.

Of course, Russell Fabray was back. He always got what he wanted, namely control over his wife and daughters. Quinn could barely contain herself as she stepped into the kitchen, effectively ending the angry conversation that her parents were having. Shaking, Quinn raised her voice.

"I _knew_ you'd be back," she hissed, her voice dangerously low. "And I knew that you would just let him walk back in." She accused, pointing her finger at a wide-eyed Judy. Russell just looked smug and it made Quinn want to throw his cranberry-vodka in his face.

"Sweetie," Judy sputtered, "I know that this is hard, but I've forgiven your father, and he's forgiven you for everything that happened last year as well. We need help, baby. We can't hack it without him. Not with all the bills and things piling up…"

"What your mother means to say, Quinn, is that the bills from your…stint in the hospital last year have been building up." Russell swirled his tumbler in his hand, taking a sip. "She called me and told me that the two of you were in need of assistance. I'm your father. Of course I'm going to help."

"Help? Help how? By controlling our lives again? Making us be afraid to stand up for ourselves? Waiting for the right moment where I fuck up our lives again and you kick me out for the second time? I don't think so." Quinn spat, hands balled into fists. Russell was glaring at her, but didn't say anything. She glanced at Judy. "I'm not staying here while he's around. I thought you were better than that, mom. We were going to be okay."

With that, Quinn spun around and walked out of the kitchen. Without even returning to her room, she walked out the front door and into the evening sunset. Music spilled out of the house next door, intermingling with her thoughts.

_There's not glitter in the gutter,_

_ There's no twilight galaxy…_

Quinn gritted her teeth as she walked, unsure of where to go. Santana still hated her guts; Brittany was always with Santana, she didn't have any family close by, didn't really have any other friends…

"Fuck," Quinn whispered. A strangled sob made its way out of her throat. She wiped her eyes and looked up.

Well, there was one person who might help.

-0-0-0-

"Did you know that despite the fact that Zorg and Dallas are the enemies of this movie, they never meet?" Rachel said, motioning towards the television set.

"Never would have pegged you for the science fiction type," Cassie teased, a smile quirking the corners of her lips. Rachel rolled her eyes, but also smiled.

"Contrary to popular belief, I like to educate myself with movies of every genre, not just dramas and musicals. _The Fifth Element _is a wonderful example of a classic science fiction film, complete with aliens, incredible technology, an interesting plot, and it even has a little bit of opera. It's one of my favorites, believe it or not."

"I think you just like looking at Milla Jovovich half-naked," Cassie said, prodding her finger into Rachel's ribs, who let out a fake cry of indignation.

"I resent that! Though I must admit, she is a very good-looking woman."

Cassie gave her another one of those mysterious half-smiles.

"She's not really my type."

"Well then, what is your type if I may ask?"

"Brunettes."

Rachel's breath wavered as she held eye contact with Cassie.

"Well…I'm sure that whoever the lucky man is who one day will hold your heart will be very pleased to have you."

Something flashed through Cassie's eyes for a split second, but she quickly recovered and grinned widely at Rachel.

"Of course! I'm a catch."

They both giggled and turned back to the movie. Rachel noticed that Cassie had scooted closer to her ever-so-slightly. Their thighs were now touching. Rachel bit her lip and felt a blush rise up in her cheeks.

"Cassie are yo-" Rachel was cut off by the sound of knocking on the front door. She felt Cassie tense next to her, and stood up. "Let me get that. You don't have to pause the movie if you don't want to; I've seen it a million times before. I'll be right back."

Cassie nodded, but paused the movie any way. Rachel headed towards the front door, thinking that perhaps the boy who lived next door had lost his dog again. It happened at least three times a week. However, when Rachel saw a taller figure through the blurred glass, she frowned. Who would come by at this hour? Rachel opened the door and gasped.

"Quinn?"

"Hi, Rachel," Quinn said in a shaky voice. Rachel noticed that she was keeping her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry to interrupt your date with Cassie, but can I come in? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course, Quinn." Rachel ushered Quinn in, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced outside and narrowed her eyes. "Where's your car, Quinn? Did you park down the street?"

"…I actually walked."

"What! Quinn! You walked here bare foot? You could have easily stepped on a rusty nail or a piece of glass, or…what's going on, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel, who was slightly unnerved by the look on her face.

"My dad came back. I didn't have anywhere else to go." Quinn said, staring blankly. Rachel's face hardened. Finn had told her what had happened last year with Quinn's family. Honestly, it sickened her how easily they threw out their daughter. She was relieved when she saw Mrs. Fabray at Regionals, looking to take her daughter back. She had hoped the woman would be strong enough to deny Quinn's father from coming back into their lives, but apparently not.

"You can stay here as long as you like. You're always welcome here, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lip.

That was the first time someone had said that to her and she didn't feel like it was a forced invitation.

* * *

The snippet of lyrics that I used were from the song "Twilight Galaxy" by Metric.

Also, what did you guys think of the season finale? I'm curious for your opinions. :)

-LB


End file.
